As It Could Have Been
by Sings-off-key
Summary: Did you find the Casavir romance somewhat...lacking? Who didn't? Casavir is drawn to West harbor hick Lilian Farlong and maybe, just maybe, there will be romance before the end of the realms...
1. A Circus

**As It Could Have Been**

 _ **Author's Note:**_ _So I decided to write a fan fic for an old game-Neverwinter Nights 2. I bought NWN2 the second it originally came out and I'm embarrassed to say how many hours I sunk into the game. Lots! Although I'm not the realm's most romantic soul, I was really looking forward to the romances in the game because a) I adored the romances in Baldur's Gate 2 (yes, I'm weird, not a newsflash to those who've read any of my fics), and b) Neverwinter Nights 1 had its moments (mmmm... Valen ...Valen...mmmm). So I figured the romances in NWN2 would be AWESOME._

 _And they could have been._

 _Well. Was I surprised. And not the "I got a cool car for my birthday" surprise, more like the "I put on my boot and there's a huge roach in the toe" surprise. The worst of it is that I really like Casavir and I really like Elanee. They're great characters. But where's the romance? Jealous snark and loss of influence points for civil comments to others do not a romance make, even in my strange little world. And waiting until we're all about to die to confess one's love-really? Sorry, my character is way too worried and scared and calculating and depressed to deal with love's first kiss on the brink of death. Sigh. Really big sigh._

 _But, you know, that's where fan fiction steps in to ease life's little disappointments. If at this late date, no one wants to read or review a NWN2 story, I totally get it. Sad but resigned, kind of like Casavir. Still, a gal's got to do what a gal's got to do..._

 _p-p_

The orcs ran, seeking cover until darkness, when they would be stronger and we humans would be at a disadvantage. So I kept the pressure on my group to keep up the chase. We were tired, hungry and thirsty but no one complained. This was not a large group that we hunted and they were far too close to our camp for me to take any chances on their escape. We had a good sheltered camp and if we had to move, we'd be unlikely to find a better spot. I know Katriona agreed, for I could trust her to give me a quiet word if she thought the men were pushed past their limits.

"Casavir," Katriona said, panting slightly but with satisfied eyes. "We have them."

We did indeed.

We trapped them in a canyon. This was our hunting grounds and this gave us the advantage we sorely needed. Logram Eyegouger, the orcs' first true leader in decades, had gathered all the tribes, including his war leader, Yaisog Bonegnasher. Here, they massed for a definitive assault on the Greycloaks, an assault that would sweep away the half-trained recruits and their precarious hold on Old Owl Well. Many of the orc bands here were not familiar with this part of the Sword Mountains and that also helped us. We were grievously outnumbered but we knew this land and that allowed us to pick off the smaller hunting bands and patrols. My men fought for their homes and families, overrun for some seasons now by the tribes, and I fought...well, I fought for other reasons.

Good reasons.

We fell upon them.

My hammer rose and fell. My silent prayers to Tyr thundered through my head in a symphony of brass and drums. The shrieks of the wounded and dying wove themselves into my prayers like eerie woodwinds. My muscles burned. My heart burned

Yes, the fight was a bit of a blur. That's how it's been since I came to Old Owl Well. This was how I earned the orc title, Katalmach. A warrior who loses himself in battle.

It wasn't true, though. The orcs might believe me a berserker but they were a primitive people. It wasn't true. I didn't lose myself. Not really. Not for long. If one must fight, a certain amount of rage was useful, even necessary, but I was in control. I had to be. The lives of these people were in my hands.

It was over. I hung my hammer on my belt so I could check for the wounded. None of the orcs had surrendered or survived. My men, thanks to Tyr, fared quite well.

"Hey!" yelled an indignant voice from across the canyon. "Those were our orcs!" A couple of the men laughed.

"Plenty more where they came from," one hollered.

"Has the circus come to the Well?" asked another, and I turned and gave him a frown. I had to admit, it was a strange group that approached us. A human woman, a dwarf, an elf and a gnome. The gnome appeared to be singing. He carried a lute on his back.

Maybe it _was_ the circus.

"My word," Katriona whispered. "That woman must be a giant."

She looked tall because of her short companions but as they grew closer I realized she was close to my height, which made her quite unusually tall. Her shoulders were broad and she moved like a warrior. Her leather armor was battered. She wore a sword, also well worn, no shield. The dwarf was outfitted like me in plate armor, hammer and shield. I didn't know what to make of the elf or the gnome. For that matter, I didn't know what to make of the human. There was something strange about her. It was if she had an aura, but not a paladin aura, I would have sensed that for certain. There was certainly something strange and it almost seemed familiar.

She looked dirty and tired. We all looked dirty and tired. That reassured me.

"Well met," I said politely. I sensed no evil in these strangers. "I am Casavir. This is my sergeant, Katriona. If I may ask, what brings you here? The Sword Mountains are dangerous at all times but especially now."

"We're here to kill orcs," the dwarf said. "Like the ones you poached from us." But the elf and gnome looked to the human. Apparently their leader. Her hair, bleached to straw, seemed a mass of tangles. No hat or helmet, I noticed, unfortunately for her. Here, one courts heatstroke in the day with no hat. Especially if one is not used to the heat, and it seemed she was not. She had the pale complexion of a blonde but she was ruddy from the strong sun here in the mountains. Her nose was sun burnt and peeling, her lips dry and cracked. She must have been uncomfortable but her eyes were bright, blue and curious. She scanned us all and I had the impression she missed little. She spoke in a rather pleasant West Harbor burr.

"I'm sure there are plenty of orcs to go around, Khelgar," she said. "Don't be greedy."

"We've already killed more than enough," muttered the elf woman. Her comment made me curious. Had they been fighting in these mountains for some time? This was the first I'd heard of that. I'd thought I was on top of activities here. If I'd missed them, what else had I missed?

"We're looking for the emissary from Waterdeep," the human woman said. When she smiled at me, I wanted to smile back. Which was more than passing strange, smiles not coming easily to me these days. "Commander Callum sent us. Have you seen the emissary? His name is Issani."

Katriona and I exchanged glances. "No," I said. They were working for Callum? Gods. He sent this pitifully small band out against the tribes? Alone? What in the Nine Hells was he thinking? The gnome yanked the bottom of the woman's jerkin and said "Introductions!" in what was meant to be a whisper. A couple of my men chuckled and I didn't have the heart to chastise them, being close to chuckling myself.

"Sorry," the woman said. "I think I've been rude. I'm Lilian Farlong. I'm working for the City Watch in Neverwinter. This is Elanee, a druid from the Circle of the Mere. Khelgar, from the Clan Ironfist. And Grobnar Gnomehands."

"I'm a bard," the gnome piped. That explained the lute. On a combat mission. Tyr, help us all.

"We think the emissary has been taken," the woman said. Lilian. I repeated it in my head. I used to be good with names but lately, with other things, it's a talent I've lost. "Maybe by Logram Eyegouger. You know where he is?"

"He may have been taken by the Bonegnashers," I said.

"We already cleared them out," the dwarf said. "He wasn't there. Just a Luskan imposter. We killed him already." All of us stared.

"You killed Yaisog Bonegnasher? And all of his tribe?" I asked.

"All who would fight," Lilian said. "Some of them ran off. We let them go."

She wasn't lying. She absolutely wasn't lying.

"Casavir," Katriona whispered. "It's getting late. The wounded..." My eyes tracked the sun. She was right. Night fell quickly in the mountains and we had wounded to move. The camp wasn't far but we needed to go now.

"Do you have a safe place for tonight?" I asked the strangers. Maybe they were scouts with a vast army behind them. If they'd killed Yaisog Bonegnasher-it couldn't have been just the four of them. Could it?

"We were just looking for a good spot to camp when we saw you," the elf said. Elanee. She wasn't lying either. It had been awhile since I'd felt completely dumbfounded but now...dumbfounded. Completely.

"Join us," I said. Katriona's eyebrows rose in amazement. I had never let any stranger enter our camp. I had always moved if Callum's scouts came close. But...I had a feeling that everything was about to change.

Tyr, I prayed. Am I making a mistake?

He didn't answer. It had been long since he'd answered. But this was a different silence. This was a _listening_ silence. I felt my heart rise within me for the first time in a long, long time.


	2. Exotic Guests

**Ch2**

Lilian looked about the camp with bright-eyed interest. "Casavir, this is nice."

I wasn't sure 'nice' was precisely the word I would have chosen but we had a cave with a tiny spring, that gave us water and shelter. We had a canyon with a fairly well hidden entrance. There were decent hunting grounds not terribly far away. The camp was quite serviceable.

"Children?" the dwarf asked. "In a war camp?"

"These people farmed this land until the orcs invaded," I told him. "Their homes and farms were burned and many people were slain. These families are the survivors."

"Couldn't they have gone someplace safer?" Khelgar asked.

"Some did leave or sent their families away but many had nowhere to go or didn't want to split up or just felt safer here. It is not a good time to travel."

"That is very true," Lilian said. "And this is a fine, defensible spot."

"Until the orcs hunt you down," Khelgar muttered.

"Callum told us that if Logram Eyegouger died, the orc tribes would disperse," Lilian said. "Casavir, do you think that's true?"

"I think it's possible."

"And you know where he is?"

"I do."

"What are we waiting for?" the dwarf said. "Point us at them."

"Calm down, Khelgar," Lilian said. "Let's leave something for tomorrow. Tonight, I'm thinking dinner." I'd been smelling the food for some time and I guess she did too. In fact, the cook was making beckoning signals. In bad weather we ate in the cave but in good weather we ate outside in the canyon under the sky and stars. The food was set out on a short trestle table, but we had no dining table or chairs, of course. Only stone was plentiful so we sat on conveniently sized rocks.

Lilian turned to me. "We did bring our own supplies. We don't have to eat yours."

"Not necessary, we have plenty," I said, with a tad more hospitality than absolute truthfulness. We didn't have plenty of food but we did have enough. Or so I thought, until I saw the way Lilian and Khelgar dug into their bowls of stew. They each ate enough for two. At least. Lilian looked up and caught me watching her. I thought I was expressionless but she swallowed quickly and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. She gave me a contrite look.

"Sorry. West Harbor manners. I'm a pig. Sorry. I'm always hungry."

I had to smile at her embarrassed eyes and her downturned mouth. "Eat up," I said. "You've earned a good meal."

"This isn't a good meal. This is a heavenly meal. Trail food just doesn't fill me up. And tomorrow's going to be a long day, I'm sure." Then her eyebrows rose. "You are planning on giving us a map, right? I promise we won't bring the orcs down on your people, even if we fail. We'll cover our trail good when we leave."

"I need to think on this," I said. She gave me a searching look.

"Okay," was all she said.

Ever since we'd entered the camp, the children had been fascinated by our strange and exotic guests. After dinner we broke into smaller groups, as was our custom, to talk and relax and I was amused to watch the children creep closer and closer. I think Lilian pretended not to notice at first. She called her gnome friend over.

"Grobnar, can you do something about my hair? Please?" She handed him her comb. She looked at the closest child, Tessie. "Grobnar can fix anything," she told her.

"All the Gnomehands are handy," he said. "We're famous for it." He hummed to himself as he began picking at the back of Lilian's hair. It did look quite a mess.

"Is Grobnar your son?" Tessie asked.

"No, he's a lot older than I am."

"But he's so small."

"I'm actually rather tall," Grobnar said. "For a gnome. I rode a pony once all by myself. Until I fell off."

Little Abel looked up at that. "The orcs killed my pony and ate her."

"I'm terribly sorry to hear that," Grobnar said. "The orcs don't seem very nice."

"They're evil and I hate them. I hope they all die."

"Are you here to kill the orcs?" Janie asked. Lilian was now ringed by children. Katriona and I exchanged a glance. Her eyes were laughing. Like me, she was perfectly content to allow the children to interrogate our guests as long as they didn't seem annoyed by the attention.

"We actually came to rescue someone," Lilian said. "We hoped he was just lost but now it seems like the orcs have taken him. We didn't plan on killing anyone but..."

"Speak for yourself," the dwarf rumbled from across the fire. "Orcs always need killing."

"But they're not giving us a lot of choice," Lilian said.

"Does your dog bite?" Jaon asked.

"You mean Elanee's badger friend?"Lilian said. "His name is Naloch. He only bites bad children."

"Tessie better stay away then."

"Hey!"

"Ow!"

"Settle down," I said.

"I hate to say this," Grobnar said. "But I think I'm going to have to get my scissors." Lilian gave a resigned grimace.

"Okay, okay, get the scissors." She sighed.

"What happened to your hair?" Tessie asked.

"I could tell you a story about it." All the children perked up. "I'm from West Harbor, way south of here. And one night bladelings attacked my village."

"What are bladelings?" Abel asked.

"I'm not quite sure myself except that they're these weird spiky creatures from another plane. They're mean and they talk funny and they smell funny too."

"Worse than orcs?"

"Different from orcs. I was in the village militia. When our leader sounded his horn, we all came running out to protect the village. My hair was long then. Down to my waist." She blew a big gusty sigh. "Boy, do I miss my hair. It was in a braid for sleeping. They attacked us in the middle of the night, the cowards, and I was still in my pajamas. This bladeling grabbed me by the hair and..." She mimed a blade across her throat. "But I twisted away and he cut off my braid instead of my head. He sure looked surprised, standing there with a handful of hair."

"Did you kill him?" Tessie asked.

The humor faded from her face. "Yeah," she said. "I did." She shook her head a little. "Anyway, I've been trying to grow my hair out but I really hate when it whips in my eyes. So I've been tying it back with a bandana but somebody..." And here she glared across the fire at Khelgar. " _Somebody_ borrowed my bandana and used it for a snot rag."

There was a chorus of 'eueww'. Katriona snickered.

"Now I don't want it back. And I don't have a spare."

"I already said I'm sorry, lass," the dwarf bellowed.

"Yeah, but sorry doesn't keep my hair out of my eyes. So with all the wind and the blood and, um, gunk, and the camping in dirty caves, and not having time to wash or comb it out, well, you can see what happened to my hair."

"I can fix that," Grobnar said. He held up the scissors.

"You might as well cut it all off," Lilian said. "I can't stand it like this. Maybe one day my life will be less crazy and I can grow it out again."

"Is your life real crazy?" Tessie asked.

"It's busy anyway. I live in Neverwinter now. I'm in the City Watch. I'm a lieutenant," she said with a grin of pride. "Just got promoted."

"Are you married? Do you have children?"

"Tessie, your manners," I warned. All of the children were nosy but she was the boldest.

"I don't mind," Lilian said. "It takes my mind off the Scissors of Doom." There certainly was a lot of hair hitting the ground. I could see why she might be nervous.

"My Scissors of Doom are in my other bag," the gnome said cheerfully. "This is just a haircut. Don't need them for this." I couldn't tell if he was joking. From Lilian's expression, she wasn't sure herself.

"I'm not married but I do have six children."

"Six!" Abel said. "No way."

"What are their names and how old are they?" Tessie asked.

"My oldest is Wolf, he's thirteen."

"You're not old enough to have a thirteen old son," Abel said.

"Abel," I said.

"No, it's okay," Lilian said. "He's right. I'm talking about my foster children, of course. Besides Wolf, there's Dory, Greg, Chow, Eddie and Sammy. Sammy's the baby. He's six."

"Foster children?" Abel asked.

"Why so many? Tessie asked.

"I'm a fosterling myself, you know," Lilian said. "I was lucky, my foster father took me in when my mother died, when I was a baby. My kids weren't so lucky. I expect you know there was a plague in Neverwinter, then the war with Luskan. A lot of kids lost their parents and all their family. A lot of kids ended up living on the streets. As a watchman in the docks, I'd see these kids every day. It wasn't right. Nothing like that would have happened in West Harbor. Someone would have taken them in. Even the mean kids would have found some kind of home and my kids aren't mean. My kids are great."

"The temples take in orphans," I murmured.

"They do what they can," Lilian said. "But things are bad in Neverwinter. Taxes are high and are going to stay high as long as the city is being rebuilt and as long as trade is so lousy. So people aren't tithing like they used to. That's what the priests told me when I asked. Everyone's broke. The temples are broke too."

"I suppose you are right," I said.

"I know I'm right. I checked. Then I wrote a letter to Lord Nasher. He told me he's sorry. He told me once Old Owl Well is secured, things might get better. I don't want to wait that long."

I felt strangely chagrined. I should have known all this. Perhaps I could have done something to help if I'd been there and not here.

"I did find homes for some of the kids but mine wanted to stay together. My uncle has a tavern with plenty of room, so-I have six kids!" Lilian grinned. "He said he'd kick me out if I got any more."

"Would he really?" Tessie asked.

"No but he'd yell really loud. It's bad enough, how much I eat." The children giggled, having seen her at dinner. "You think I'm bad, you should see my kids. Especially Chow. We all thought he had worms but Elanee says no. He's just growing. All my Watch pay goes to food. Chow grows any bigger and I'm going to need another promotion."

"You did a noble act," I said.

"Noble?" She gave me a surprised look. "Noble, like doing one's grim duty? Isn't that what people mean when they say noble? No, no, nothing like that. They're fun. I love having them around. I think Wolf will go into the Watch when he's older. He's a very responsible boy. Dory's learning to cook. She says she will have her own inn one day. They're all real helpful. Just like you kids are, I'm sure." The children beamed at her.

"All done," Grobnar said.

"Really?" Lilian felt her head. "Thanks, Grobnar. I feel so light. What do you kids think? Does it look all right? Do I look like a boy?"

No, they reassured her, her haircut was cute, it was pretty, it was gorgeous and she didn't look like a boy. I thought her haircut looked both perky and practical and that seemed quite appropriate, from what I'd seen of her so far.

She didn't look at all like a boy.


	3. Time is a Factor

**Ch3**

After breakfast, I pulled Katriona aside.

"I have decided to lead Lilian to the Eyegouger hold today."

"You really like her, don't you?" she said. "I like her too. We're planning to spar later on. Should be fun-she really moves like a warrior." Katriona gave me a warm happy smile, one I was about to wipe off her face. "Did you see her sword? She let me hold it. That deranged dwarf of hers forged it and Elanee enchanted it. Nice!"

I had noticed Lilian's sword. I could sense the holy enchantment. That had factored into my decision. Also, the scouts I had sent out last night had returned and confirmed that Yaisog was dead and the Bonegnashers had dispersed, exactly as Lilian had told us. Not that I distrusted her word but much was at stake and I could not, must not make an error in this. My life was in my Lord Tyr's hand, now and always, but I could not risk the lives of the good people under my protection merely because I found a chance-met stranger charming and plausible.

Once I had trusted my own judgment. Now I double-checked.

"If she's a typical Harborman, I see how they got their reputation," Katriona said. "I'll get the men together and join you."

"No," I said. "I'll go alone. I need you to pack up camp and take everyone to Old Owl Well. Everyone. Let the families take refuge with the Greycloaks and have our fighters join Callum in the defense of the well."

"Join Callum? Now? After all this time avoiding him?" She snorted. "Won't he be surprised."

"The situation has changed. The orc patrols have approached our outer defenses. You know this. It's only a matter of time before they find our camp. If Lilian fails in the assault, you know that Logram's revenge will fall upon you all. He isn't taking prisoners."

"Lilian says they took the emissary prisoner."

"She believes that. I am not so sure he still lives. They haven't asked for ransom and what else could they want with him? Regardless, we have been a thorn in Logram's side too long. Our continued survival makes him look weak, especially now that his war leader is dead. He must wipe us out and quickly. We must strike first."

"You've got it all thought out."

"I have thought of little else," I said. Last night, my dreams had been troubled and anxious. Although I remembered no details, the urgent feeling that time was slipping through my hands had stayed with me.

"Then let us help you. This is our fight, too, you know."

"I know. If the orcs attack Old Owl Well, Callum is going to need our best. He'll need you."

"A compliment. Thanks so much, but I'd rather go with you."

I shook my head.

"You are a stubborn, stubborn man. Let us help you."

"This is what I must do."

"Very well." She sighed and she let it drop. "Don't get killed."

"If the gods will it."

"I'd rather put faith in our sword arms. I hope that Harborman is as good as she seems."

"I hope so."

"Don't go all Katalmach on us. Seems like those adventurers are already half mad. You need to stay sane."

"I am sane."

"I thought paladins weren't supposed to lie." She smiled but I knew I had hurt her. I regretted that for she was a fine woman and a fine sergeant and she certainly deserved better than what little I could offer her.

p-p

When I told Lilian I would lead her group to the Eyegouger hold, her face lit up like the sun, so much so that I had an insight. She was a follower of Lathander. The god's mark was so clear upon her that I murmured his title, "Morninglord," and her startled laugh confirmed my guess.

"As Tyr and Lathander are allies, let you and I ally together as well," I said.

"Great," she said. "I can't wait," and she gave me a hug. What an odd reaction. I couldn't remember the last time anyone had hugged me.

We left the camp and Lilian redeemed her earlier promise about eradicating our tracks.

"You people have been careless," she said. "And lucky. I don't know why the orcs haven't tracked you down before now."

"Are you a ranger?" I asked.

"My father is. He taught me a lot. I'm nothing compared to him."

"Few are," Elanee murmured.

"This many orcs, I can track well enough. They aren't even trying to hide their movements."

"Could you have found the Eyegouger hold on your own?" I had to ask.

"Yeah." She gave me a sideways look. "Glad you're here though. Saves a lot of time."

"Time is a factor," I said, fighting my foolish feeling of disgruntlement.

"It is. Last night, I dreamt about that big water clock in Neverwinter. Have you seen it? I woke up scared. I feel like time is running out." I must have given her an odd look for she asked, "Did I say something wrong?"

"You said something right, I believe."

p-p

As we approached the winding path leading to the Eyegouger hold, Lilian motioned us to shelter in the shade of a rocky overhang.

"Wait here a bit," she said. "Elanee and I are going to scout the way."

"They won't let us come along," Khelgar told me. "They'll say we're too loud. They're too polite to tell you to your face but they've told me plenty of times."

"Khelgar, you stomp everywhere you go," Elanee said.

"Aye. Stomping is good. These orcs need a good Ironfist stomping."

"Why can't I go with you?" Grobnar asked. "I don't stomp."

"You are very quiet," Lilian said. "Except when you're humming or strumming or singing. Or talking. I need you to stay here and protect Khelgar and Casavir."

"Okay," the gnome said cheerfully.

"You ready?" Lilian asked Elanee. The elf stood, motionless, and her eyes drooped closed.

She turned into a wolf.

I took an involuntary step back.

"Oh, I am so sorry!" Lilian cried. "I should have warned you. We're all so used to it-anyway, not sure how long we'll be gone. Don't worry. Take a nice break." The wolf, her nose to the ground, had already headed up the path.

The next couple of hours were exceptionally boring. The dwarf leaned against a rock and took a nap. Due to the lack of the formidable snores I'd heard last night, I believed this was a mere pretense. While we waited, the gnome attempted to teach me a Lantanese word game but I found the rules so baffling that, by mutual consent, we gave up.

He had many questions about the history, geology, and ecology of Old Owl Well, most of which I couldn't begin to answer. When he learned I had lived in Neverwinter, he had even more questions. I wondered if he took me for a travel guide and I was tempted-sorely tempted-to emulate Khelgar and feign sleep. Luckily the women returned before self-preservation overpowered common courtesy.

"Your path is no good," Lilian said. Elanee, still in wolf form, wagged her tail in what I assumed was agreement.

"No good? What do you mean?" I asked. "This is the way to the Eyegouger hold, I assure you."

"Of course it is and they all know we're coming. They are ready for us, Casavir. There are sentries everywhere," she said. "Archers on most of the high ridges. Someone's kicked the ant hill wide open."

"Probably us," Khelgar said.

"Yeah, probably us. The orcs built barrier walls to slow us down. They're ready for us. Your path is Suicide Hill. Which is great! It's perfect! I couldn't have planned it better!"

"Excuse me?"

"It's going to be just like the Bonegnasher hold. Maybe better."

"Oh, lass, not that again," Khelgar groaned.

"Worked once, no reason it won't work twice." Lilian grinned at me.

"It's a coward's way," Khelgar said.

"No, it's not. We already went over all this last time, Khelgar. You know I'm right."

"May I be enlightened?" I asked.

"Well, you probably figured the four of us didn't just run in and totally wipe out hundreds of orcs, right?"

"We killed plenty," Khelgar said.

"Yes, we did. What happened was we caused a little rumpus and chased some orcs back to their hold. The orcs sounded an alarm, posted a bunch of sentries and archers. I'm thinking they were already nervous, thanks to all your attacks. Anyway, they sent most of their warriors out and made their own little Suicide Hill and waited for us to trudge up it, like fools. So we didn't. While they were milling around we slipped in the back door and rescued the emissary. But it turned out he was a fake and we had to kill him." She made a face.

"He was a lying Luskan dog," Khelgar said.

"He called for help, though and we were attacked by Yaisog Bonegnasher and all his cronies and bodyguards, who I guess were right in the next room having some kind of big meeting. So we killed them too." She made another face. "Turned out well, though. With Yaisog and his staff dead, a lot of the rest of the orcs ran off. We only had to fight the really stubborn stupid ones."

"All orcs are stupid," Khelgar said.

Lilian shrugged. "They're smart enough to set up an ambush. Anyway, we're going to try it again. Elanee already found the back door to the Eyegouger hold."

"So there is a back entrance?" I asked.

"It's hidden, but yeah. There's always a back way out. Even orcs aren't dumb enough to trap themselves in a cave with one exit."

Meanwhile, Grobnar circled Elanee.

"You know, if you were just a bit bigger, I could ride you into battle," he told her. She lifted her lip in warning. Grobnar peered into her mouth. "What large, sharp teeth! Can I feel them? Can you become a dire wolf? I've got enough leather to make a saddle." Elanee growled and backed away. "It was just a thought," Grobnar said. Elanee turned back to her elf form. "Aww," Grobnar sighed.

"Lass, I don't like this sneaking about," Khelgar said. "Ironfists go through the front door, not the back. I'm sure the lad here agrees with me." He gave me what was meant to be a nudge but felt more like a shove. "Am I right?"

I didn't immediately answer in light of Lilian's enthusiasm because, in truth, I was a bit uncomfortable with this plan.

"We won't be sneaking. Khelgar. You can't sneak, it's physically impossible."

"Got that right."

"Oooh," Grobnar said. "Ooooh, oooh! I feel a song coming."

"Not now, Grobnar," Lilian said. "We need to hit the orcs in daylight, while they're sleepy."

"Orcs do like to sleep in the day," Grobnar mused.

"That makes it even sneakier," Khelgar said.

"No, it doesn't. They won't be asleep today because they're expecting us. We're avoiding an ambush. That's strategy, not sneakiness. Listen, we have two goals. One, rescue Issani. If we go charging up the front way, maybe they'll just kill him before we get to him. So that's no good."

"That Captain Brelaina of yours didn't seem to care if the emissary was alive or dead, as long as you found out what happened to him," Khelgar said.

"Well, I care. Our other goal is to kill Logram and we can't do that if we're shot full of arrows. Which we will be if we run up Suicide Hill like a pack of idiots."

"But..."

"Don't go all blood-thirsty on me, Khelgar. Even going the back way, I'm sure we'll find enough fights to keep you happy. Just remember our goals. You need to learn to focus if you want to be a monk."

"Humph. What do you know about monks?"

Lilian smirked. "Only what Prior Hlam told me when you were ranting and raving about your Trials."

I stiffened. They knew Hlam? His name brought back unpleasant and uncomfortable memories of my last day in Neverwinter. I wondered if she'd heard the gossip. Not from Hlam, I was sure of that. Not from anyone, most likely. No doubt, that embarrassing scandal was old and insignificant news by now. Hlam had told me I acted rashly and for some time now, when I reflected on my actions during that dark time, I wondered if I hadn't indeed acted and reacted with more passion than wisdom. Not that I regretted coming to Old Owl Well but had it been necessary to leave so many bridges blazing behind me?

Now was not the time to think on such things. Lilian's arguments with Khelgar had swayed him and they swayed me as well. I gave a silent prayer to Tyr for guidance. If the front path led to glory and defeat and the back path led to the achievement of our goals, then surely the back path was the correct one. This felt right.

"You're very quiet, Casavir," Lilian said. "Are you with us?" The wind ruffled her spiky bright hair. Her eyes were a touch anxious.

"I am with you," I said.

"Wonderful!" She practically pranced in place with anticipation. Dear gods, she seemed so appallingly _young_.

p

p

p

 _ **Author's Note**_ _: This is the first verse of the song Grobnar sang in camp later, sadly interrupted by Khelgar's hurled boot:_

 _I'm a backdoor gnome. I'm a backdoor gnome._

 _Well, the orcs don't know but the nice girls see me roam..._

 _When all the orcs are trying to sleep_

 _I'm somewhere making my midday creep._

 _Late in the evening, when the screech owl hoots_

 _Something tells me to shift my boots...Ow!_


	4. Malodorous

**Ch4 Malodorous**

 **Author's Note:** _Disclaimer time_ **,** _I own my OC Lilian and nothing more, especially not a line in this chapter shamelessly stolen from Skyrim...(and I suspect it was already a classic, heh heh) And speaking of stealing, I'm trying really hard not to copy my fight scene from A Stolen Fate but I guess I just have this head canon on how a sensible party would deal with the Eyegouger Clan. As long as I'm confessing my sins, my take on Casavir's boo-boo is quite similar to some of my other stories. Just not sure when his story is going to start to surface. Peeking in Casavir's head is harder than I thought, he is getting cagy on me...paladins...got to love them._

 _p-p_

It was an awkward climb to the cave entrance, particularly for Khelgar and me, the least nimble in the group. But we made it inside. Khelgar immediately began poking around but the rest of us took a few moments for our eyes to adjust to the darkness after the glare of the midday sun. Not that it was pitch dark. Lamps burned at intervals along the wall. This puzzled me somewhat as orcs, like dwarves, can see in the dark and we had come prepared with torches and lanterns of our own.

We entered a rough chamber of sorts, a natural cavern that had, no doubt, been cleared and smoothed by picks and shovels. In the center of the room there were worktables with unfamiliar equipment. One wall held shelves lined with ceramic jars, all neatly labeled. I didn't try to read the labels; I doubt they would have meant much to me. I know nothing of alchemy. There was a desk in a corner with a pigeonhole rack filled with rolled scrolls. This didn't interest me. I know nothing of magic, either. Next to the desk was a large basket full of human skulls.

Some had blade marks. Some had gnaw marks. Not an encouraging sign.

"What is this place?" Lilian asked quietly.

"Doesn't look like anything an orc would use," Khelgar said. I quite agreed.

"Why, it is a laboratory," Grobnar chirped. "I'm not quite sure what they were studying here but let me look for notes or a journal." He tilted his head. "I say. Quite a peculiar odor here, don't you think?"

I became increasingly aware of a charnel house scent. Elanee shuddered. Her eyes, strange and rather beautiful, widened. I felt the chill as well. This was more than the dankness of a cave and more than the odor of death. The aura of evil was unmistakable.

"Lilian," Elanee whispered. "Do you feel it?" Lilian had a startled look as she met the elf's gaze.

"Here?" Lilian asked. "Are you certain?"

Elanee nodded. "I sense a shadow here, in this place, on this land," the elf told me. "We believe it comes from the Mere of Dead Men but we have sensed it in Fort Locke and in Highcliff as well."

"Are you saying there are more shadow priests?" Khelgar asked. "Here? In an orcs' dirty hole? Clangeddin's bloody axe! They seem to be everywhere."

"Everywhere there's trouble," Lilian said. For a moment I thought she was frightened but then her jaw jutted forward in an unconscious and almost comical caricature of determination. I had heard this of Harbormen.

I could tell Grobnar was bursting with questions (as was I) but Elanee lifted her hand and gestured for silence. We readied our weapons. Lilian's enchanted sword outshone the flickering lamplight. Voices approached.

"Give me a light," the first man said. His voice was light but raspy. Either they were standing right outside the laboratory door or the acoustics of the cave made it seem as such. I heard a muttered cantrip and smelled burning tobacco.

"Loan me your pouch." Both men had Luskan accents.

"All right but that's all I've got. Gods know when I'll get more."

"Ask Garius."

"Huh. Right."

"Ask for some dancing girls, while you're at it. And decent rations."

"Dream on, Muller."

"Yeah."

"No tobacco but he sent more priests," said the deeper voice. "Wonderful. That one in the mask seems to think he's in charge. Tried to boss me around. Can't wait until he pulls that crap on Logram."

Muller snickered. "Logram will pull his entrails out his arse. He's old fashioned like that. What did the priest want?"

"Bodies. Fresher bodies." His raspy voice grew raspier as he whispered. "Yesterday I saw him fondle one of the corpses with his bare hands. Not one of the new ones, either. A ripe, juicy one."

I was growing uncomfortable with this eavesdropping. So was Khelgar, judging by his impatient gesture to Lilian. She replied with her free hand. Hold. I wished she carried a shield in that hand.

"Where does Garius dig up these loonies?" Muller asked

"Don't know. Not sure I want to know."

Muller snorted.

The first man continued, "The new priest said he wants more mages. A lot more."

"Like mages grow on trees? Around here? He knows we're in the middle of nowhere, right? Gods. The sooner we break the emissary, the sooner we can get back to civilization."

Already intent, Lilian's eyes narrowed at this confirmation that the emissary still lived. She took a silent step forward.

"Got any ideas? He's pretty tough." A pause. I gathered Muller made some sort of gesture, for the first snapped, "No cutting. We can't leave permanent marks, you fool. Garius has plans for Issani. You mess them up, guess who's going to pay? I'll give you a hint-it won't be just you. But you'll pay first and worst."

Lilian made a hand signal. Elanee and Khelgar moved to either side of her. Grobnar and I stared at each other before crowding behind. Apparently we didn't have a place in her battle plans yet. Lilian whipped through the doorway and around the corner.

"Gentlemen," she said. "You are under arrest." Two pipes hit the ground with a clatter. Both men touched their sword hilts, and seeing they were outnumbered, fled deeper into the cave, hollering for help.

"Cast your protections," Lilian told Elanee. "Grobnar, stay behind us and listen for anyone coming up the back way. They'll want to flank us but we should have some time. I hope." She took a conscious breath to settle herself. "Casavir. Are you a priest?"

I was startled by the question but realized she must have seen my holy symbol. Until now, she hadn't asked and I hadn't explained. "No, my lady," I said.

"Too bad. Stay with me and Khelgar. We're the front line. We have to protect Elanee, she is our healer."

"I can protect myself," the elf said.

"Sure," Lilian said and then she gave me a wry look and mouthed, "Protect her." She didn't know I was a paladin. I was stunned for a moment until I realized I neither looked nor acted like a paladin. That thought struck me with deep chagrin. Tyr, please, help these people, I prayed. Despite what I have done, let your justice fall here, upon the wicked and the good as well. Let your justice fall upon us all.

A thread of energy burned into me. Could it be-was it possible-that my god looked down upon us even now? For so long, I had not even asked for a blessing that I feared would be withheld.

There was no time to reflect for a veritable sea of undead flooded the chamber before us. Ghasts, followed by ghouls, skeletons and zombies. Lilian took a gagging breath and then steadied herself and ran forward, her shining blade held in both hands. Khelgar and I followed. Elanee cast stoneskin upon herself and Lilian, barkskin on me and Khelgar. The gnome hummed a heartening tune. Their magic was surprisingly helpful. I believe hammers are more effective against undead than blades and this day did not prove me wrong, although Lilian did well enough with her enchanted sword. I would have liked to see how much better she would have done with a hammer. And a shield, of course.

"He comes," Elanee said but I needed no warning. I felt darkness approach. More undead surged in as a vanguard to the masked priest. They milled around him but did not engage us. The priest seemed to look straight at me.

"Ah," he said. After a dramatic pause, "I thought I felt a great light try to pierce my darkness. And I see it is my benefactor-the Katalmach who has sacrificed so many, who has spilt blood and lives on these bitter mountains to enrich me. I greet you, paladin."

The word 'paladin' was spoken as if it was the worst curse. Stunned, I said nothing. Beside me, Lilian whispered my name. I did not answer.

"Surely you have not forgotten these faces, these names, these people who served you in life and who now serve me in death?"

I had to look. Gods. It was true. I knew these people. They had died and their corpses lost. So we thought. Undead now. Lord Tyr! What have I done? I froze in horror and regret.

Lilian dealt me a ringing slap on the back of my helm and then she ran forward, her sword blazing with holy light. She didn't scream or curse; she let her blade speak for her. Khelgar, trusty dwarf, was at her side and he yelled enough for two. Or three.

I could do far worse than emulate her.

I closed with the priest. I heard his words in a low rumble of power-he was casting a spell. I felt Tyr's power build. I unleashed it in a mighty blow. Power flared. It was a holy smite, my first in many months. The power flooded my heart, flooded the room, burned though me in pain and ecstasy.

Mostly ecstasy.

Lord Tyr!

Beside me, I heard Lilian scream, "Oh, yes! Do that again!" I wanted to laugh but I couldn't.

The enemies were gone. The room was clear. Lilian grinned at me. "You said you weren't a cleric."

"I am not," I said. "I am a paladin." Her smile was blinding, like the sun.


	5. Back to the Well

**Ch 5 Back to the Well**

I trembled with the aftermath of the power Tyr had channeled through me but I was shaken more with the realization that my god had judged me and found me worthy. After all I had done, all I had betrayed, all I had walked away from-Tyr still walked with me. My devotion to Him had never faltered but I had faltered in every other way and...and I owed everything to her. Lilian. If she had not come with me to this place I might still be wondering...

A hand on my shoulder gave me an emphatic shake.

"Casavir," Lilian said. "We need to get Issani to Old Owl Well."

"I...we..." I blinked. "What?"

"The emissary. We need to get him out of here."

"Snap out of it, Katalmach," Khelgar rumbled. "The fighting's over."

"I am not a berserker," I said.

He laughed and gave my back a friendly buffet.

I blinked again and looked about. We were in Logram's throne room, surrounded by dead orcs. Yes. Logram had taunted us and attacked. Now he and his guards lay dead. This was justice.

Lilian reached behind the throne and pulled down the Eyegouger banner. "A souvenir for Callum," she said as she bundled it into her pack.

"Better be careful, lass," Khelgar said. "A gift like that-he might think you're courting him." They grinned at each other.

"Who says I'm not?" Lilian winked at the dwarf. "He's one of the Nine. Quite a catch! If I were still in West Harbor the elders would already be nagging." She mimicked a quavering falsetto. "Almost twenty years old and she's not married? Not even courting? She'll be an old maid. Scandalous!"

She was nineteen years old? Tyr, protect her. No wonder she had so much energy.

"We must go," Elanee said.

"Yes, I'm sorry," Lilian said. "We need to go before we are discovered here." Khelgar scowled but he glanced at Issani and seemed to accept the necessity. She turned to the Waterdhavian. "Sir, are you fit to travel? We have no horses and we must leave on foot."

"I am fit, thanks to your healing, dear lady." He bowed to Elanee. "But if I might advise?" His brows rose politely.

"Of course," Lilian said.

"Logram's treasure room is over there. Perhaps, before we leave we might examine the contents? There will be articles of value and possibly my gear, but there might be records or letters as well."

His suggestion was sensible but I could see Lilian had little enthusiasm for looting. Standing at her elbow, I heard her quiet sigh. "Yes, sir, of course," she said. "Khelgar, can you break down the door?"

"Aye. Too bad the tiefling isn't here," Khelgar said. "She'd have this lock open in a trice."

"Neither she nor Qara wished to leave the city," Lilian said. "They hate roughing it outdoors." The dwarf, the gnome and the emissary gleefully ransacked the vault while the rest of us waited. Finally we were able to leave this oppressive and profane hole. The sun on my face and the clean, fresh air were blessings in themselves. Issani's eyes streamed with tears after his long incarceration in darkness. I dug a battered hat from my pack. He took it with gratitude and pulled the brim down to protect his eyes.

Lilian and Elanee ranged ahead so I walked beside the emissary. "Do you know why the orcs kidnapped you?" I asked.

"They were hired to do so," he said. "My Luskan 'hosts' spoke a name. Garius. I know him not."

"Nor do I. What did they want?"

"I was to be replaced with an imposter, a man called Olov. I was tortured for any codes or passwords that might be of use to him. It soon became clear that my lifespan would be as long as my ability to resist the torture. You saw the undead. Seeing my eventual fate, I had considerable incentive to remain silent."

Issani shuddered. We walked. It was a hot day but the breeze made it bearable.

"As for their purpose," he said. "Hmm. I was sent to Nasher to facilitate communication with the Lords' Alliance. I can only assume that Olov would be put in my place to facilitate non-communication."

"As a prelude to war?"

"That I don't know."

p

p

I had last seen the actual well itself when it was an orc holding. Now Old Owl Well teemed with activity. Fortifications had been erected around a neat, organized city of tents. Callum's hand ruled here, no doubt. Greycloaks stopped their work to stare at Lilian and the rest of us. I suppose we were an unusual sight. Some soldiers smiled and waved. Lilian waved back and led us to the command tent.

"The Watch lieutenant's back," a Greycloak said. I heard a mutter from inside the tent and Callum emerged. His eyes passed over me completely and latched onto the emissary.

"Issani?" he asked. He turned to Lilian. In my day, at least, Callum had been considered notoriously austere, but he smiled at her with surprising warmth. "You've brought him!"

"I brought you something else," she said. When she pulled the Eyegouger banner from her pack, many of the soldiers who had crowded around us, shamelessly eavesdropping, gasped. Callum himself was speechless. He took the banner and I could see the gears turning in his head as he calculated what this might mean to his command and his soldiers.

"We have much to discuss," Issani said smoothly.

"Indeed we do," Callum said. "Let us meet in my tent. His eyes scanned our group again, possibly making a head count, for he sent a soldier off for more chairs. He glanced at me with faint puzzlement but still no recognition. Elanee whispered something to Lilian. Lilian nodded and asked Grobnar to accompany the elf to the supply tent.

"Do you require my presence?" I asked Lilian. Callum's head swiveled toward me when he heard my voice.

"Yes, please," she said.

"Casavir!?" Callum asked. "Gods, man, I didn't know you with that beard. I-let us go inside." He looked around at the idle soldiers and raised his voice. "Back to your duties." The tent provided relief from the sun but not, alas, from the heat. A couple of soldiers had just finished setting camp chairs in a rough circle and began filling mugs for each of us. Khelgar looked a bit disappointed not to be offered ale but I was more than grateful for the cool, fresh well water.

"Before you all start your tale, how can I assist you, Issani?" Callum asked. "I have an escort ready to take you to Neverwinter whenever you please. It will be cooler to travel at night."

Issani took a long swallow while he considered.

"I believe this young lady and her entourage are all the escort I require," he said. "I would like to rest tonight and travel in the morning, if that suits you." He raised an eyebrow at Lilian and she nodded. "I have had my fill of darkness and prefer to travel in the light," he said.

"Very well," Callum said. "Give me an informal report," he told Lilian. She told of their penetration of the Bonegnasher clan hold. "You killed that old devil, Yaisog? Hah," Callum said. Then she spoke of meeting me and my men. "So it was you leading them, Casavir," he said. "That explains why we were never able to contact you." The look he gave me was flat and expressionless. "You've been here ever since you desert...departed Neverwinter?"

"Yes."

Lilian looked from me to Callum and she frowned. "Casavir helped us willingly," she said. "He's been helping you, too, even if you didn't ask for his aid. If there is a problem..."

"There is no problem," I said.

"No," Callum said. "There is not. But I would like to speak to you later, Casavir." I nodded and Lilian continued with her report. Issani told of his capture, his torture, and the attempted substitution.

"This is disturbing news," Callum said at last. "I do not know what to make of these Shadow priests. And you say you have seen them elsewhere?"

"The priest at Fort Locke claimed he was going to raise an army of undead from the graveyards from the war," Lilian said. "And...and I wonder..." Lilian was far too ruddy to turn pale but she certainly looked ill. "If the united tribes had struck you here, how many would have died? On both sides? The priests didn't want the well. They wanted a massacre."

"A massacre you averted," Issani said quietly.

"Yes. Lord Nasher and the Council will be delighted to hear good news from Old Owl Well for a change. I am sure they will want to reward you," Callum said briskly. "Meanwhile we are planning a bit of a celebration for this evening. You might want to take the opportunity to wash and rest."

"I hope we don't have to dress up," Lilian said. "We have our armor and that's about it. All of Issani's gear was stolen."

Callum laughed. "No, no, this is a war camp, not a country estate. We'll have food and we'll have ale, so bring your appetite."

"I can do that," she said. Khelgar laughed and I smiled.

"Casavir," Callum said, as the others left the tent. "I've got to write some letters for the lieutenant to deliver to court." He puffed out a breath. "You saw how Issani turned down a Greycloak escort? He's going to stick with that girl and make sure she gets every scrap of credit she deserves. As if I would thieve it from her. Why don't you come see me after you've cleaned up and seen to your men."

"Katriona made it here safely?"

"Aye. We can talk about your plans later but if any of your men want to take up the cloak, they are more than welcome to join us here. Let me know if there's any interest and I'll add their names to my roster."

I nodded and left.

My talk with Katriona was not as difficult as I feared. She saw, I think, that I was ready to move on. I suspected she was ready as well. She thought most of the men would take the cloak for now, until the area was more secure. They would be paid and fed while they considered how to rebuild their homesteads.

My next stop was the barber and I shed myself of two years of beard. Tyr, it felt strange. I pulled out my change purse but the man waved me off. We were heroes and the camp was open to us, it seemed. That was just as well for I realized I only had a few coppers to my name.

"Ah, there you are," Khelgar bellowed. I turned and he scowled at me. "What did you have to go do that for? A couple of decades, you might have had a decent beard going."

"I don't have the patience," I said.

"Humans. Hmph. We pitched our tents over thataway, if you want to join us."

"I would like that."

"Bath tents are over here. They'll bring you a mug of ale while you soak."

I passed on the ale but the soak was idyllic. The water was blessedly cool and there was soap and shampoo and dry towels. Such luxury. My spare set of clothes was only slightly cleaner than the ones I wore but at least they weren't damp with sweat. Feeling remarkably refreshed, I found the tent allotted me and stored my armor and pack inside. Coming out, I almost literally ran into Lilian. For a moment she gaped and then she grinned. Her eyes twinkled in sheer good humor.

"You have a dimple in your chin."

"I believe you are correct," I said gravely.

"Hey, Elanee, come look. Casavir's got a dimple."

This was embarrassing but what happened next was worse. Elanee handed Lilian a purse and then she handed me one as well.

"Grobnar sold the spare gear," Elanee said. "This is your share."

"My share," I said blankly. This must be the loot from the Eyegouger clan. What was I to do with this?

"How much is it?" Lilian asked. She opened the purse. It appeared heavy. My purse felt heavy. "Gods. Put it with the party funds," she said. "Wait. I do need a few things." She took out a handful of silver and copper and gave Elanee the rest. Relieved and thankful, I did the same. There was gold in the purse. Gold.

"No one should ever give me coin," Lilian told me. "I stay broke all the time. Elanee is our banker because she thinks the whole concept of money is foolish."

"It is foolish," Elanee said. "And dangerous. Money leads to many problems."

"You got that right," Lilian agreed. "I'm going to go get rid of my problems now. There's a little camp store by the bathing tents." She pointed it out to me and then bounced off, jingling her coins in her hand.

"She desperately needs a shirt," Elanee said. "She'll come back with presents for her children and a whistle or a scarf or a piece of leatherwork that caught her eye." She gave me a shy but indulgent smile. "So I already bought her a shirt."


	6. What's She Like?

**Ch 6 What's She Like?**

Of Nasher's Nine, Callum was the one I respected the most, both for his skills and for his integrity. Despite my regard for him (or perhaps because of it) I wasn't particularly looking forward to our meeting. All the more reason to get it over with.

He was still writing when I entered his tent but he set his lap desk aside. "Nevalle thought you were probably dead after all this time. I am glad to see he was mistaken."

"Thank you," I said. I sat across from him. There was still plenty of light but I saw a lamp stood ready to be lit. Darkness fell so swiftly here in the mountains. The darkness wouldn't bother Callum so the lamp must be for my benefit. Or any other human, of course.

"I almost feel foolish for not realizing you were the Katalmach, now that I know you were here all along," he said.

"I told no one where I was going."

"No," he said. "You did not. But you are not totally unpredictable." I did not know how to respond to that so I said nothing. "Do you plan to return to Neverwinter?" he asked.

"I think that I must," I said.

"I am glad to hear you say that. At least you will be returning with good news. That always helps with Nasher." I sighed. "We're in a good position to hold the well indefinitely now, thanks to you and that Watchman of yours. He'll be in a forgiving mood."

"I'm not sure I deserve his forgiveness," I said. I looked down at my hands and forced myself to unclench them. "I'm not sure I even want his forgiveness. For that matter, I'm not sure he deserves my forgiveness."

"He might even forgive that so long as you don't pull an Aribeth on him."

My head jerked up and I stared into his face. Did he truly think I was a traitor? Callum made a calming motion.

"I jest, I jest," he said. "But Casavir, a little perspective, please. You pissed Nasher off and you walked out on him. Publicly and scornfully. You walked out on your Order too. That's not great. But you haven't Fallen from grace and you didn't turn against Neverwinter. In fact, you helped us." He reached for the pitcher behind him and filled two mugs. This time it was ale and not water. I was ready for ale.

"He's had two years to get over it and Casavir, I doubt many in the court even care what happened. As long as you don't act like an ass again, it will be all right."

"You sound very confident," I said.

"Nasher only holds a grudge against those who hurt his city or his people. Personal insults, he shrugs off. Casavir, he gets them all the time. You have no idea. You don't reign as long as he has with a thin skin." He gave me a steady look. I thought he was probably right.

"I do want to make sure Lilian makes it safely back to Neverwinter," I said.

"That's another thing," he said. "She's going to be the golden girl around the court. Hang onto her sleeve and you'll be fine."

Hang onto her sleeve? What a repulsive suggestion and not something I would have expected from one like Callum. He gave me a bland smile. Yes, it was a test. Tyr, give me patience.

I took a big swig from my mug. Luckily, I didn't choke on it. "She's never even met Nasher. She told me she wrote him a letter once."

Callum laughed. "I heard about that."

"How could you possibly have heard about that?"

"Nevalle, of course. He gossips like a shopkeeper. She took Nasher to task for not doing enough for the orphans in the Docks. Said she did her duty for the Watch and he needed to do his duty for his people. Nevalle wanted to throw the letter in the fireplace. Apparently she can't spell worth a damn, as if that's any kind of sin. Nasher said no, she was absolutely right. He apologized. In writing. In his own hand, too, not by a scribe."

"She can be outspoken. Even blunt."

"Lots of people are outspoken and they don't get Nasher's ear. That girl is going places."

"What do you mean?"

"For two years now, the Watch Captain has been telling the Council that the Shadow Thieves have taken over the Docks and that nothing could be done about it. Half the Watch was on the take and the other half were afraid to walk the streets. People had started calling it the Thieves Quarter. I'm serious, Casavir. Any reputable trading ships bypassed Neverwinter altogether. Taking their coin with them, of course. Nasher was furious. That's the whole reason I'm here, to open up an alternate trade route.

"Then this girl waltzes in-she's a farm girl, right? No clan, er, family to speak of? Untrained?"

"She was in the militia in West Harbor."

"A village militia? Of course!" Callum snorted. "How utterly fitting. In a couple of ten-days this unknown Harborman cleared out the Shadow Thieves, straightened out the Watch, rescued a whole bunch of orphans and probably saved a kitten or two as well. Has she told you nothing of this?"

"She told me she was recently promoted to lieutenant. I know nothing of kittens."

He laughed and shook his head. "My point is that by the time she had been in Neverwinter a ten-day, Nasher already knew who she was. And now, if Issani gets his way, and I'm sure he will, the whole Council will know who she is. Maybe the Lords' Alliance, as well. Assuming they don't already. Nasher's had Nevalle keeping a quiet eye on her for some time now."

"Why?"

"Nasher is always on the lookout for talent. So I've got to ask. What's she like? She's very young, isn't she?"

"She's very young," I agreed. I paused. "She has a bright and shining heart."

Callum sat back with an expression of mild surprise, almost consternation.

"Does she now?" he said. "How poetic. And interesting." He set down his mug, stood and stretched. He gave me an ironic look. "Especially coming from you."

"I don't follow you."

"She's a hero, Casavir. A true hero, like in a bard's tale. I swear I think Nasher can sniff them out."

"How can that be?"

"You stick around Nasher long enough, you'll see some damned strange things. There's more to being a king than the decorative headgear, you know. He doesn't like to talk about it. It weighs on him, I think."

My sympathy for Nasher was somewhat...theoretical. But Callum wasn't finished.

"How often do you meet a hero? Once a generation, maybe? That's why what you said about her took me aback. It shouldn't have. You know what they say. Heroes burn bright."

"And they die young," I finished glumly. "What does Nasher want with her?"

"Has your time in the wilderness shattered your wits? Heroes don't pop up like mushrooms after a storm. The appearance of a hero is a sign from the gods that evil times are upon us. There have been other signs. Something bad is coming, Casavir. Nasher watches her, in the hope he will get some warning before it arrives."

If only I could have rejected Callum's words. I could not. I had sensed an aura around Lilian when I first met her and now I had to wonder if it wasn't an aura of fate or destiny.

Tyr. My lord. Protect her. Lord Tyr. Watch over her.

"Does _she_ know what it is? This threat?" Callum asked. "What brought her to Neverwinter in the first place?"

"I'm not sure I know the whole story. I know her village was attacked by bladelings."

"By _bladelings_! In West Harbor? That is more than a little strange."

"Yes," I said slowly. "And there's more. We told you of the Shadow priests we encountered in the Eyegouger clan hold. She had fought others, in Fort Locke and also in Highcliff. Her companion, Elanee, believes this shadow originates in the Mere of Dead Men."

"There must be a pattern to this. She needs to take her story to Nevalle. See that she does."

p

p

The celebration was staged outside, not in the big mess tent. The Eyegouger banner hung upside down from one of the fortification walls for all to admire. The benches and tables had been dragged out and we ate and drank under the stars. The camp cooks had put some effort into the food we were served at the head table and it was good. Elanee sat between Khelgar and Lilian, which made it easier for the elf to slip meat off her plate and onto theirs. They both ate and drank with gusto. Lilian slowed down eating but Khelgar, I'm afraid to say, encouraged her to continue drinking. Eventually she lurched to her feet.

"Got to go see a gnome about a...rabbit. Or something like that," Lilian said. She wandered away and didn't return. The longer she was gone, the more I worried.

"Where's Elanee?" I asked Khelgar.

"Gone to bed, probably. Tree huggers don't stay up late," he said.

"Lilian's not back," I said. She was alone, drunk, in a camp full of soldiers who had also been drinking. I suppose it could have been worse. The camp could be infested with rattlesnakes or bladelings. "I'll find her," I said but Khelgar, unconcerned, had turned back to his conversation with Callum.

She hadn't gone far. She leaned against a stone wall and stared at the moon. I could still hear the babble from the celebration behind us.

"Have you seen anything more beautiful?"she asked. I looked at the moon, almost full, and I looked at her.

"It is a pleasant evening."

"You left the party."

"So did you," I said.

"I was getting woozy. I thought I'd better take a walk. Am I drunk? I think I must be drunk. I feel very, very drunk."

"Most likely you are."

"I hope I don't get sick. I'm not used to drinking. They never let me drink back home because then I sing."

"I don't mind if you sing."

"You haven't heard me. My singing is crap. I like your dimple."

"Thank you."

"No gratitude is required. Do I sound like the emissary? He's very posh, isn't he?"

"Very," I said.

"I think so too. You're rather posh yourself. The way you speak. It's nice. I open my mouth and everyone knows I'm a West Harbor hick. They look at my boots to see if they're muddy. They think I must know a lot about cows. You know what? I don't actually know much of anything about cows. My father's a ranger. I know a lot about swamps and camping and fletching arrows."

"That sounds useful and practical," I said.

"It is if you like to hunt." She sighed.

"You should get some rest if we're leaving early tomorrow."

"I've got the feeling we won't be leaving all that early," she said. "Unless you want to carry Khelgar. Issani's still in there drinking too. Hey! Guess what! Callum's giving us a pack mule. Well, giving it to Issani, I guess, but it will sure be great not to have to carry all our water on our backs."

"That was thoughtful of Callum."

"He's nice. He's a friend of yours, isn't he?"

I hesitated before answering. "I've known him a long time."

"You don't like answering personal questions, do you?"

For a moment, I was utterly taken aback. "I...no, I do not."

"I thought so," she said. "I'll try not to be pesky. I can't really help it. I'm always full of questions. Please, can I ask one now? Only one, I promise. It's real important though. Well. Important to me."

With a feeling of dread, I said, "You can ask."

"Oh, good. Because I lost my tent and I wondered if you knew where it was."

I smiled. "Yes and I will show you."


	7. Return to the City

**Author's Note:** _A short chapter now or a longer chapter later...decisions, decisions. Going with short for now, not quite ready for Casavir to face his burnt bridges..._

 **Ch 7 Return to the City**

As Lilian had predicted, the sun was high in the sky before our party left Old Owl Well. In addition to Lilian's companions, Callum added a handful of Greycloaks and two pack mules to our group. Lilian offered to let Issani ride a mule but he said he preferred to walk.

In light of Callum's concerns, I felt it behooved me to draw Lilian out about her earlier adventures. Not only did I feel hypocritical in my desire to pry into her past, but I soon realized that whatever social skills I may once have possessed seemed to have evaporated during my time in the mountains. In fact, I was tongue-tied. Luckily, Issani was equally interested in Lilian and he had social graces for two, at least.

If Issani had singled her out, I think she might have become wary but he made himself pleasant to the whole group. He even managed to draw out silent Elanee, if only a little. I learned Khelgar had approached Tyr's temple seeking to train as a monk. He seemed to have very little understanding of the typical duties of the Even Handed Order, duties which would not, I imagined, suit his personality in the least.

Grobnar prattled. Nothing he said gave much insight into his character but his childlike demeanor made it quite difficult to suspect him of duplicity. And Lilian spoke freely of her West Harbor upbringing, of the priest of Lathander who taught her to read and, of course, of the attack on the village that left several dead and resulted in her relocation to Neverwinter.

"My father thought the bladelings were looking for this shard," she said one evening when we had stopped to camp. Our new routine was that the Greycloaks set up the camp, prepared the meal from the supplies they carried, and divided the watches amongst them. That left us little to do but talk. This may have seemed normal to Issani but I, and I believe the others, felt rather awkward at being served like nobles.

Lilian pulled a small cloth bag from her tunic pocket and unwrapped two fragments of metal. "He was right. We've been attacked several times now and the bladelings definitely want the shards. But we don't know why or even what they are. My father had one, hidden in a ruin, and my uncle in Neverwinter had the other. Take a look." She handed them to Issani, who passed them to me.

"Pieces of a broken blade?" I guessed.

"That's what Khelgar thinks." The shards seemed unremarkable but when I passed them to Grobnar, he squealed and dropped them both.

"Do you feel the magic?" Lilian asked. "I feel it too. Most people can't."

"Oh, yes!" the gnome cried. "How marvelous." He picked up the shards and grinned like a lunatic. Issani and I looked at each other and shrugged. "Can I keep them?" the gnome asked. "Just for now?"

"I'm sorry, Grobnar. I think that might be dangerous. There may be a tracking spell on the shards. Besides, my father said this is my responsibility."

"All right." He handed them back. Lilian wrapped the shards and put them back in her pocket.

"There's a sage in Blacklake that can help us learn about these shards. But the Nine shut the whole district down and we can't get in to see him. Maybe it will be open by now," she said hopefully.

"Blacklake is shut down? Why?" I asked.

"There are a hundred rumors but we Watch grunts were told that a noble, or several nobles were murdered and there's a big mystery about it."

"I was to be quartered in Blacklake," Issani said.

"I am sure my captain will get you a pass to the district if you think it's safe to go there," Lilian said. "And if we're lucky, everything will be all cleared up by the time we reach the city."

"It is unbelievably awkward to arrive in Neverwinter with no clothes, no funds, no servants," Issani said. "Even my credentials and letters of credit are lost."

"Probably Olov had them," Lilian said. "I wish we'd known. Maybe we could have found them. But don't worry. The people you lost can't be replaced, of course, but everything else can." She gave Issani a half-smile. "Worse case, you can stay with my uncle until everything is straightened out. You, too, Casavir, if you don't have a place to stay in the city."

"Thank you," I said faintly. I hadn't even thought of where I would stay. I couldn't stay at the temple and I couldn't stay at my family's estate. I felt I had no right to access the party funds Elanee had offered me. I guess that left...Lilian's uncle's inn.

Our talk turned to Neverwinter. Issani had never been there.

"Oh, you are going to love it," Lilian said. "It's so big. It's so pretty. The gardens are beautiful. Aren't they, Elanee?"

"The greenery makes the city almost endurable," the elf said.

Lilian rolled her eyes. "I got so lost at first." She grinned. "I was hired for the Watch by Marshall Cormick. He's a Harborman too. So I'm working the Docks and it's confusing. All those little side alleys and back ways. And do you think it would be too much if the city put up a street sign or two? Or hells, maybe they got stolen, I don't know. I asked for a map and Cormick told me to draw one. Told me if I drew a good map, he'd let me show it to the captain. I was real excited. Here I was, a brand new Watchman with a chance to impress the captain so soon."

I winced.

"You know where I'm going with this, right?" she asked me.

"I can guess," I said.

"Yeah. Now, you've got to know that doing anything with a pen is just about torture for me but I worked real hard in my off hours on this map. I had to buy the vellum too and it was pricy. All my brother Watchmen looked over my shoulder as I drew and gave me helpful little hints. Wasn't that nice? So I'm finally done. Just like he promised, Cormick takes me to the Merchant District to meet Captain Brelaina. And I was proud as a demon when I whipped out my map." She chuckled. "Well, Captain Brelaina chewed me up one side and down another. You know what? It is illegal to own or make any map of the city. Maps are a security risk. The city is _supposed_ to be confusing to make it hard for Luskans to find their way around. She made me throw my map on the fire. All that work. Cormick had to sit down, he was laughing so hard."

"They set you up," Issani said.

"Oh, aye. They pranked me good. Captain Brelaina told me not to be so damned gullible. I slunk out of her office feeling about Grobnar's size, let me tell you. Learned a lot about map-making though. Never know when that will come in handy. Just not in Neverwinter."

p-p

We had good weather, saw no orcs and we finally reached Neverwinter about midday. Before we entered the city, Lilian pulled her Watch cloak from her pack and shook out the wrinkles as best she could. Little could be done about the old bloodstains.

The Watch headquarters in the Merchant District was a large and imposing building, original architecture, not part of the city's reconstruction. If Issani was nervous, he hid it completely. I read Captain Brelaina as a career politician, unwilling to commit herself to any unconsidered course of action. Her brows rose when the emissary admitted he had lost his credentials, although she had surely known this was a possibility. In fact, she proved that she did know, for she demanded a pass phrase, which Issani gave her. Undoubtedly it was correct, for the captain now smiled and welcomed him. Her caution was wise but I would have valued her smile more if it had held warmth.

"I have letters from Commander Callum," Lilian said.

"Give them here." Lilian handed them over. "Thank you, lieutenant," the captain said. "You have done well. You are dismissed."

Lilian gave Issani an awkward bow but he stepped forward smoothly and grasped her hand.

"I am unwilling to part company with your young lieutenant quite so soon," the emissary said. "I am deeply in her debt, Captain Brelaina. I wish her to accompany me further."

"I am instructed to bring you to Lord Nasher immediately," Brelaina said. "My lieutenant does not have clearance to enter the Blacklake district."

"Surely you can make an exception. Her service has been exemplary, after all."

"Out of the question."

"Is it?" The emissary smiled. "That is unfortunate. In that case, my dear," and here he squeezed Lilian's hand, "I believe I will accept your offer of accommodation in your uncle's establishment. In the Docks District, I believe? I'll send a message to Lord Nasher. Perhaps he can meet me there."

"In the Docks?" the captain said. "Hells, no!" Issani gave her a mild smile. Brelaina scowled. "If you truly wish the lieutenant's company, I will issue a pass. But only her," she said, giving the rest of us an extremely dubious glare. Lilian looked at us with questioning eyes. She also looked puzzled. She didn't know why Issani clung to her but I thought I did. He owed her a life debt and he had no way to repay it other than with his patronage.

"See you back at the Flagon," Khelgar said. "I'll save you an ale." I don't think any of the party, with the possible exception of Grobnar, found the prospect of meeting with Lord Nasher in Castle Never any sort of treat we minded missing. As Brelaina ordered a carriage, I followed Khelgar and the others to the Docks.


	8. You Need A Lot of Chores

**Ch 8...You Need a Lot of Chores**

We arrived at the Sunken Flagon at that idle time of day when the lunch crowd had left and the dinner crowd had not yet trickled in. That was convenient. I'd hardly made any preconceptions about either the inn or my prospective host. I followed Khelgar and Elanee through the double door and was immediately struck by a pleasing odor of spices and onions. Something savory was simmering in the kitchen. With any luck, it was our evening meal. How often my impression of an inn or tavern was formed by my first breath on entry and how seldom was that impression proven incorrect.

Duncan Farlong was a half-elf. I suppose that shouldn't have surprised me if I'd given the matter any thought. I felt awkward, asking for his hospitality when Lilian wasn't even with us. He saw my discomfort and, very kindly, tried to make me feel at home. Several children darted into the common room, scanned us and wandered back out, not bothering to conceal their disappointment that none of us was Lilian.

I was allotted a small upstairs room. The room was plainly appointed and fairly clean. There were linens on the bed and a wash bowl on the dresser. Much of my life had been spent in barracks-style communal living. The prospect of a private room with a door that locked felt more than a little luxurious. There was probably maid and laundry service. I would have to ask Khelgar how everything was arranged. I'd visited private homes but I'd never actually stayed in an inn.

Grobnar, also a newcomer to the Sunken Flagon, was given the room next door. It sounded like he dropped his pack on the floor and scurried back downstairs immediately. Perhaps he would not be a noisy, nosy neighbor. Perhaps he would be a busy and absent neighbor. By Ilmater's mercy, at least we didn't have to _share_ a room.

I had little to unpack. I was beginning to wonder what I was going to do in Neverwinter and why I had felt it was important to return. Not only had I'd walked away from everyone I knew, I'd walked away from practically everything I'd owned when I left two years ago. I had no clothing at all suitable for the city and I couldn't live in my armor indefinitely. I had no razor, only a sliver of soap, not a single nightshirt. My under linens were pitiable. None of this had mattered in Old Owl Well, but now I was in Neverwinter. The handful of coins in my purse would not begin to outfit me.

Even if I accepted the party's generosity (and the thought of that made me cringe), the prospect of appointments with tailors and shoemakers—-the measurements, the selection of patterns and materials, the fittings and all the rest of the nonsense—-made me feel not just tired but trapped and desperate. Life was so much simpler in Old Owl Well. I'd escaped all this once. Why had I come back? What did I hope to find here?

Lilian would likely not return for hours and I could not conceivably take my leave without speaking to her. I could not, would not, walk out on her without a word. Yet if I were to leave here, where would I go? I felt too overwhelmed to make a rational decision. There was only one thing I could do.

I prayed.

Several times I heard footsteps outside the door. Once there was a gentle knock, which I ignored. Hours must have passed, judging by the way the light slanted through the small, high, curtain-less window. I found a bit of peace. And I found a bit of direction. I must confront the people whom I had wronged and who had wronged me. I was not sure where this would take me but I believed this must be my next step. When I left, I had shouted, I had accused, and I had passed bitter judgment against others and against myself.

What I had not done was listen.

I was listening now and I heard a commotion downstairs. Lilian's return, or so I hoped.

I levered myself to my feet. Dear Lord Tyr, I was thirty-five years old and my knees creaked like an old man's.

The common room was full and it seemed everyone there was talking. At once. Loudly. Shy, quiet Elanee, by the doorway, had wilted from the commotion. I caught her eyes and gave her an encouraging look. She quirked her lips at me. Five children hung on Lilian's arms, legs or armor; she had swept up the sixth in her arms.

"Yes, I'm home," she said. "Yes, I love you too. No, I didn't bring any presents. Are you crazy? You don't need presents. You need a lot of chores." The children laughed. "Okay, okay, see me in my room later and we'll see if there's anything interesting in my pack. My goodness, has everyone grown? Great! Keep eating! You'll get as big as me."

"Don't encourage them, lass," Duncan said. The children let her go but as everyone still talked at once, she raised her voice and shouted over the racket.

"Good news-I've been paid! I got a bonus! New shoes for everyone!" She saw me at the bottom of the stairs and waved. "Such a relief. You wouldn't believe how I've been fretting over paying the cobbler. He's a gods-damned extortionist, pardon my Illuskan."

Duncan made his way through the laughing mob and grabbed Lilian in a bear hug, squeezing the youngest child between them. By his eager squeals, the boy didn't seem to mind.

"We're back! I'm so happy. I don't know if I can keep carrying you, Sammy. You've gotten so heavy."

"You're strong, mom."

"Maybe I am." He laughed when she swung him up towards the ceiling, dropped him towards the floor, and then slung him over her shoulder like a sack of turnips. He didn't seem to mind this manhandling. She turned to me again. "Do you have a room? How about you, Grobnar? You're going to love it here. Did you tell Duncan you're a bard?"

"All taken care of, lass," Duncan said. "Khelgar's been telling us of your adventures. Tell us of your meeting with Nasher."

"He's a king," she said. "I had to bow. Bless his heart, Issani taught me how to bow real quick in the cloakroom before we went in. Thank the gods!"

"Show us!"

"Maybe later. Not going to do it now, I'd feel like a fool. There was a big room of people and they all stared. It was the throne room. A man announced us at the door in a real loud voice. I didn't have to tell him my name. He already knew it. He knew Issani too and he announced him as Lord Issani so I guess he is a noble. I apologized later for not knowing and he said he'd have told me if it was important."

"Did the king wear a crown?" Sammy asked.

"Sure did. It was gold and shiny."

"Did it have jewels?" a girl asked.

"Yes, Dory, but I didn't get a good look. I thought staring at his crown would give a bad impression when everyone was being so nice. He shook my hand. He didn't care that we were dirty and smelly. He was glad we killed the bad orcs. He laughed and looked so pleased when he read Commander Callum's letter. Callum's one of the Nine. He's a dwarf like Khelgar. Lord Nasher was really happy to see Issani. Lord Issani. And guess what? Lord Issani kissed my hand when I left."

The children didn't just laugh, they screamed with excitement and disbelief. "He did! I promise. He treated me just like a noble lady. Really! Lord Nasher and Sir Nevalle-he's the captain of the Nine-isn't that awesome? They want me to come back tomorrow for a meeting," she said. "I'm not sure why. They made Captain Brelaina give me another pass to Blacklake. You should have seen her face, especially when they didn't invite her." She gave me a smiling look. "They want you to come with me."

"Can I come too?" Grobnar asked.

"I'm sorry, I only have a pass for Casavir. I'll bring you to Castle Never when the lockdown is over, I promise."

"Maybe I can write another song about our adventures."

"That sounds fun." Lilian swirled her youngest child in a big circle and they bumped into a man at the bar. He scowled although I had the impression he had already been scowling at the ruckus.

"Watch it, you big fool," he said.

"I'm so sorry," she said. "Did you spill your drink?" She set the child down and he ran to Elanee.

"Shove off. If I wanted a wench, I'd get a good-looking one," the man snarled. My hackles rose and Lilian recoiled but only for a moment. Then she grinned.

"That was really rude," she said.

"Glad something got through that thick Harborman skull."

"How'd you know?"

"That you're a Harborman?" He snorted. "If nothing else, by your damned annoying persistence! I told you to shove off."

I'd had enough of his insolence and I stepped forward. A boy I'd seen earlier grabbed my elbow. "Don't," he whispered. "Let her handle it."

Lilian walked to the end of the bar and said something to the barman that made him chuckle. He filled a mug from a cask in the back room. Her eyes danced with mischief. The stranger gave her a wary look when she set the mug before him.

"I expected you to throw that in my face," he said. To be honest, I'd expected the same. And it would have been just.

"But that would be rude." She opened her eyes wide in pretended shock.

"Hah."

"No hard feelings."

"My feelings are always hard," the man said. "Like everything about me." She ignored his smirk and his innuendo.

"Drink up," she said. "That's West Harbor mead. It might sweeten even a sour apple like you." The man snorted but he sipped his drink.

"Are you Wolf?" I asked the boy. "Lilian's oldest?" She'd said he was thirteen. If so, he was small for his age. His shaggy dark hair was due for a trim.

"She told you about me?" He looked faintly pleased.

"She talked about all of you, frequently."

"I'm Wolf. That's Bishop." He glanced at the man at the bar. Lilian had left him to speak with Duncan on the other side of the room. The stranger turned his head to watch her. I found his guarded expression unpleasant but I wasn't sure why.

"He's a bad 'un," Wolf said. "Mom always thinks people can be better than they are. Tries to give them a second chance. Sometimes she's right." He gave me a shrewd look and I wondered how he assessed me. "Not this time. I've heard plenty about that man. Seen a few things, too. He's a bad 'un."

I looked at Bishop. I channeled a trickle of Tyr's power and _looked_.

Tyr agreed with the boy.


	9. Are You Okay?

**Author's Note:** _For those who may not have played the original Neverwinter Nights (or who, like me, may need a bit of a refresher), here's a summary. About two years before NWN2 starts, Neverwinter is hit with a mysterious plague called the Wailing Death, which cannot be cured by normal or magical means. A significant part of the population dies (mostly the poor part, the rich part having barricaded themselves in their mansions). Nasher's right hand is a knight (and I assume the captain of his Nine), a highly admired paladin of Tyr named Aribeth de Tylmarande. Aribeth calls for a Hero to quest for the cure. This Hero works with her and her fiancé, Fenthick Moss, a cleric of Tyr, as well as with Desther, a priest of Helm. The Hero is the PC, of course._

 _The Hero finds the ingredients for the cure but once it's created, Desther steals it, opens a portal and flees. Desther and his followers had killed and replaced the real clerics of Helm and were spreading the plague with their 'blessings' instead of curing it. Fenthick, shocked and disbelieving, follows Desther through the closing portal to demand an explanation. The PC travels to Helm's Hold, captures Desther and Fenthick, and returns them to Neverwinter for judgment. Desther was burned at the stake. Fenthick was found guilty of negligence and the "masses" demanded he die for his gullibility. (He had publicly supported Desther. That was his crime.) He was hanged while Aribeth watched and then buried in the Tomb of the Betrayers._

 _I can't imagine that unjust verdict went with a swing (so to speak) in the Hall of Justice and it is heavily implied that Nasher forced those who might object to be silent in a show of solidarity. For worse things were coming from the cult that started the plague. The Hero of Neverwinter continues to work for Aribeth as they search for the cult. Aribeth, whom the Hero has come to care for, becomes increasingly... strange._

 _The cult appears to be based in Luskan's Hosttower and the team surreptitiously relocates to Luskan. There, Aribeth disappears. On penetrating the Hosttower, the Hero learns that Aribeth has Fallen and, as a blackguard, has pledged herself to the cult in revenge for Fenthick's sacrifice. His murder, as she sees it. She becomes the cult's general, leading Luskan troops in an attack upon Neverwinter._

 _Lots more adventure, finally the Hero defeats Aribeth and spares her because he loves her. After the city is saved, Nasher has her executed. (Honestly, hard to see how he could have done anything else.) Bitter, the Hero huffs off and Nasher has him written out of the histories._

 _Events may differ based on your choices in the game but I think this is close to the canon playthrough._

 _It seems to me that all these events must be searingly fresh in the minds of the whole church of Tyr. Two of their own were executed as traitors. Aribeth and Fenthick were admired, trusted, popular. Their tragic deaths happened quite recently and the city is still trying to rebuild from the attacks that Aribeth led. Unless Casavir was in a coma or out planes-walking, he must have known the doomed couple quite well and had to at least have_ seen _the Hero. I can't imagine that these events haven't affected his beliefs and actions._

 _Oh, and on a personal note...sorry this is late...dealing with family stuff...my mom died...long-time Alzheimer's...a release for her, if not for her family. I've been surrounded by so much kindness, it's hard to believe we live in such a cruel, wicked world (despite the overwhelming evidence)._

 _p-p_

 **Ch 9...Are You Okay?**

It didn't look like the impromptu celebration in the common room was going to end anytime soon. Sometime after Elanee slipped away, I slipped away myself. I was scouring my armor when I heard a knock.

"Come in," I said. It was Lilian and there was a boy with her. He had dark smears of freckles on his face and arms. His shaggy red hair brushed his shoulders. All the boys had unkempt heads. Were there no barbers in the Docks? Perhaps Grobnar and his Scissors of Doom could sort these children out. The boy pushed his way past Lilian and cast sly looks around my room. Had I met this boy on the streets, my hand would have definitely been on my coin purse. I gave Lilian a questioning look but her gaze was on the boy.

"Hey," Lilian told him. "Why are you following me? What part of 'go to bed' are you having so much trouble with?"

"I'm not tired," the boy said. "I want to stay up with you and Auntie Neeshka."

"You're whining. Don't whine. It makes people want to yank you around by the ears." He gave her an imbecilic stare. Her eyes narrowed. "I'm sorry you're not tired," she said in a voice so calm and reasonable that it came off quite threatening. "I can fix it so you're tired tomorrow. _Very_ tired. Is that what you want?"

The boy's slack look vanished. She maintained eye contact. "No, ma'am."

"Then good night."

"Good night," he sighed. He turned to me with a sad plea on his face. "Good night, sir." He gave a bigger sigh then shuffled off. Slowly. Lilian rolled her eyes.

"Duncan spoils them. So does Neeshka. Always a mess to straighten out when I get home. Wish I didn't have to travel so much."

"Which one was that?"

"Greg." She started to say something, then shook her head a little and briefly looked up at the ceiling as if seeking counsel. "Anyway. Tomorrow. Sir Nevalle said we should show up before dinner, after the afternoon court session, or whatever they call it. Is that okay?"

"Yes."

"Are _you_ okay?"

I started to ask 'what do you mean?' and I realized that would be false. I knew what she meant and I wasn't sure how to answer. When had I become so secretive? Surely that wasn't my true nature. Tyr, help me out here.

"Do you know why Nasher wants me there?" I asked. Yes, I was stalling.

"No." She gave me a look through her long, sandy eyelashes. "Maybe something to do with Callum's letter?"

"Yes. Most likely." She didn't ask any questions but her look remained steady. I was beginning to feel like young Greg, pinned by her stare. I probably looked imbecilic. Any moment now, I would squirm and possibly sigh. "I was once in Neverwinter's service." She still didn't speak. "I was Sir Callum's squire."

"A squire? Did that make you nobility?"

I blinked. "Yes." It was true that becoming a squire would, in theory, elevate one to the nobility. I was surprised she knew that. That was one reason most knights chose their squires from the youths of noble houses. To do otherwise could create...controversy. And truly, to throw some unconnected commoner into the viper pit of Nasher's court must be considered an act of malice.

"I had a disagreement with Lord Nasher," I said. "I left his service and I left the Order as well." I realized she didn't quite follow me. "Tyr's order. The church."

"Must have been some disagreement."

"Yes." She waited for me to say more but I didn't. I couldn't. I felt tangled in secrets and the problem was that they weren't my secrets. I may have broken faith with Nasher and the Order but I had sworn silence and that was an oath I had yet to break.

"Are they going to punish you? For leaving?" She joined her hands together and squeezed. I had seen her make that nervous gesture before.

"No," I said. "What I did was within my rights." More slowly, I added, "Lord Nasher may be angry but if he wanted to punish me, he wouldn't call me to the castle and do it in your presence."

"Good. I wouldn't like that." Her eyes shuttered to slits and then she frowned. "I wouldn't like it behind my back either."

I gave a breath, almost a laugh. "Nor would I."

"Would he do that? Would he be nice to my face and punish you behind my back?" I hesitated. Her frown had not abated. "I'm not accusing anyone. I don't know these people," she said. "But I think that you do."

"I don't think he'd do something like that," I said.

"Huh." She gave me a slow blink. "Why do _you_ think he asked you to come?"

I had been thinking about that. Obsessively, in fact. "I suspect he wants to assess me. I've been gone two years. He'll want to know if I am a threat to him or to you."

He'll wonder if I've Fallen, I thought. He's heard from Callum but he will want to see for himself.

"How could you be a threat to me? After all you've done to help. That's silly."

"I'm glad that you think so."

"I know so. I feel your god's power in you. I see it. I'd think anyone could. Okay. Tomorrow, before dinner. We should wear our armor and weapons. We're warriors. Why pretend we are anything else?"

Why, indeed?

"Yes, ma'am," I said.

I sounded enough like Greg that she grinned at me.

p-p

The next morning, I walked to the Hall of Justice in the Merchant's Quarter. I got turned around twice in the Docks District but once I'd crossed the bridge I knew my way well enough. I expected to feel nervous as I walked into the shadowed courtyard, up the worn steps and into the temple itself. I should have felt nervous but I felt...empty. So much of my life had been spent in this complex. I'd studied, I'd trained, and I'd prayed. Oh, how I'd prayed. I'd grappled with pride and doubt, with anger, self-righteousness and loneliness. I'd made friendships and I'd walked away from them. And always, I had strived to hear Tyr's voice, to feel his blind gaze, and to be worthy of the service to which I'd been called.

So much of my life had been lived within these halls...a life that had seemed vivid and real at the time and now felt as smoky and indistinct as a dream...as illusory as my time at Old Owl Well. I had walked away from the temple's life, justly, or unjustly, and I needed to sort that out, if I could. I sought a new life now, but our future is built upon our past. I needed to look upon my past with clarity if I wished to learn Tyr's path for me now.

Or, of course, I could repeat my old mistakes. No. Tyr expected more. So did I. I had erred and a significant part of my error was my unquestioning obedience. We were trained to obey from an early age and I think it is a paladin's instinct to pledge himself to a just cause. But knowing where justice lies... once I believed this was a simple task. And now I wondered. Who amongst us has the wisdom and foresight to see justice, understand justice, and deliver justice? Can men even do such a thing? I had my doubts.

Nasher loved Tyr. Nasher loved Neverwinter. Nasher had always favored Tyr's paladins. Once, my trust in my king had been based on those facts. Nasher wasn't a bad man. He wasn't a bad king. But having been betrayed, he saw betrayal everywhere. Was this suspiciousness wise and necessary or did it create its own form of blindness? All too often, what we seek is what we find, and that may cause us to overlook greater truths.

Two years ago, it was Judge Oleff who had assigned me to Lord Nasher's...task. It was Judge Oleff who had reassured me when I'd questioned the morality, the justice of this task. And it was Judge Oleff whom I had confronted when everything had blown apart, when there was blood on my hands and accusations flying...and now, years later, when I'd finally dragged myself back to the temple, Judge Oleff was not available. He was out, about his duties, the polite acolyte told me. He'd be back later. Would I make an appointment?

I'd come to the temple at a time when it was almost a certainty that anyone of importance would already be busy with their allotted tasks. Was I being subtle? With myself? No, I had just lacked nerve. I could wait. They would return and I would be here.

The acolyte did not recognize me, nor did I know her. She was a half-elf. Her hair was dark, not red, and she didn't resemble Aribeth at all, but the sight of those pointed ears sent my thoughts to the first half-elf I'd ever known. Aribeth de Tylmarande was the paladin who had influenced so many of us. Aribeth was beautiful, she was pious, she was skilled, she was kind. She inspired. She blessed.

She Fell. She betrayed.

Even now, after two years, the thought of her fall and betrayal flayed me. If _she_ could fall, _Aribeth_ , our inspiration, our dream, our model, then who amongst us was safe?

And the answer was that no paladin was safe. We all walked the sword's edge and only faith could keep us balanced. Aribeth had Fallen and yet Tyr still blessed me. How could I make sense of this?

I found myself before the statue of Tyr in the vigil chapel and I did not remember leaving the acolyte. I knelt.

I had joined the church as a youngster. I don't know where the belief had originated but all of us younglings thought rubbing the statue's plinth under His maimed hand would bring us luck. I rubbed it now. The stone was smooth and silky, polished by how many hands, over how many years? I did not know. Did I need luck? Perhaps, but mainly I needed guidance.

My Lord Tyr. I have sinned. How can I bear it? How can You bear it? You cast Aribeth aside. Why not me?

 _Aribeth cast_ Me _aside in life. In death, her soul accepted Me. You have made errors but you have not turned away from Me._

Can I make amends?

 _You can serve Me. You can serve Justice. This is all I have ever asked._

That was all He'd ever asked. I bowed deeper, until my head touched the plinth. I was confused. The stone was cold. The room was cold. I regretted much but not everything. The mistakes I'd made had led me to the path my feet now travelled. A path I wanted to continue. A path I felt was righteous.

My Lord Tyr. Protect her. Protect me. Protect us all.


End file.
